


#EngagedPeopleProblems

by Skyler10



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this short prequel to Study Date, Rose tries to be a good grad student instead of getting caught up in anticipation about her wedding. And spending the night with her sexy fiancé. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#EngagedPeopleProblems

**Author's Note:**

> For Timepetalprompts’ drabble prompt “Anticipation” and dwsmutfest’s “College AU” prompt of the week.

Rose headed to the university library. She needed to concentrate on studying for this exam instead of fantasizing about her sleepover at John’s flat where, among other things, they would have to make some decisions about the wedding. Especially as their Big Day drew near, it was far too tempting to distract herself from studying with wedding planning. And it was far too easy for him to distract her from that with other, more pleasurable activities. It didn’t help that their respective flatmates, Shareen and Jack, were gone camping with the rest of their friends, leaving both John and Rose home alone. Thus, the engaged couple had done very little this weekend. Except each other.


End file.
